


Some Where Only We Know

by love_ari



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, One-Shot, Riding, Rimming, Top!Harry, blind!au, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_ari/pseuds/love_ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blind!au</p><p>In which Harry is blind and new to school. Someone tries to beat him up, but Louis sweeps in and saves him then falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Where Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, I'm lazy. Enjoy! xx

"It'll be different this time." Anne promised as she held on to Harry with a death grip, escorting him through the school.

"What if it isn't mum?" he asked, shakingly. "It will be." "I won't have any friends again." "You're a wonderful person Harry. You'll make lots of friends," she continued to lead him around.

"Here's your maths, and.. here across the hall is literature." she dragged Harry's fingers across the braille writing. "Did you count steps?" she asked. "Yes mum." he groaned.

"But mum.." "And I think down this way is your science." "Mum." he stopped walking, "What is it darling?" she rubbed his cheek gently. "No one really wants too be friends with the blind kid." he sighed, because he knows its true, and judging by the way her breathing changed, she knew it was true as well.

"Well.. If that how you feel, just focus on your schooling. And be the best student you can be, regardless of your sight, okay baby?" she hugged him. 

"Alright, I'll be back to pick you up after work, it'll be an hour or two." she sniffed, "You have your phone?" she asked, "Yes." "Your back-up cane?" "Yes." "Extra pair of glasses?" he nodded, then she hugged him again.

"I love you baby." "I love you too mum." he rolled his eyes.

~*~*~*~

Surprisingly, the day went by smoothly. 

Harry safely made his way to all his classes, all his teachers sat him in front and provided him with braille books. 

But like all the other schools, no one even made a thought too talk to Harry.

That is until his last class, which was literature.

"Hi." a soft voice spoke, it was a girl. "Hello." he spoke looking in the general direction. "So.. you're new here?" she asked. "Yeah." he continued too look. "Umm.. if you don't mind me asking, are you uh.. blind?" he could tell she was nervous from asking. "Yes, I am." "Oh gosh. Well have you found your way around her easily?" she asked. "Yeah, its easier than my old school. I would always run into people." he said, "What your name?" "Harry." "Nice too meet you Harry, I'm Nicki." she grabbed for his hand and shook it. "Have you been out to the fields?" "I haven't had the pleasure." he spoke. "Oh well I'm going out there too do a bit of studying and I know you're a little bit behind, so if you want too come with me and I could tutor you for a bit.. if you'd like. Also too meet some people, I know its hard being the new student and all." "Sure, I'd like that a lot. "Great, and I could give you a ride back home if you'd like." Harry could hear her smile in her voice.

They both chatted a bit longer, discussing class schedules and what not. It turns out Nicki is in half of Harry's classes. 

Harry was incredibly thrilled with his new found friend, especially since he didn't expect anyone too talk to him at all.

Everyone was excused, Nicki waited with him while everyone crazily flooded out the room. It hurt Harry's ears a bit, all the noise and people talking. For a moment he didn't know where he was. "We can wait for the noise to drop down a bit." Nicki squeezed his hand.

"Alright, c'mon." she lead Harry out of the classroom. "Do you need to stop by your locker?" she asked, "No, I'm good." "Okay, well I have to stop by mine, do you mind?" "Not at all." 

He heard the number scrolling as she placed in her combination, then retrieved her books. "All good. Lets go." she grabbed Harry's hand. "Umm.. I got it. Just let me know if theres stairs or anything." Harry shrugged off her hand. "Oh. Sorry." "'S fine." he murmured, moving his cane along the concrete.

"Errum. There's stairs here." she held on to his arm. "How many?" Harry stopped. "About... ten." they moved one stair at a time, "Okay we're done. But the grass is a bit, uneven so I'll just lead you through that." 

He smelt fresh air and grass. It was nice, he usually didn't go out because.. to him there was no point.

"Here, you can sit down." Nicki spoke.

"Whats all the yelling?" Harry asked, cringing a bit because it was too loud for his liking. "They're having footy practice. Lets hope they don't see us though." Nicki said rummaging through her bag. "Why?" Harry asked, "They just get really... buggy." she shook her head. "Okay, what classes are you most behind in?" she asked. "I'm not too good with maths." Harry sighed. "Great, because I'm excellent in math. Can I see your binder please." she asked, "Well.. It would be difficult to read," he spoke as he pulled out his math binder. "Don't be ridiculo- Oh." she said, reading through the braille markings. "So I guess I'm just supposed to guide you through it?" she asked. "Yeah." he chuckled. 

"What is the hottest girl in school doing with that loser?" he heard.

"Why is he wearing glasses?" 

"The more important question is why is he with her."

"Umm.. Nicki?" "Yes dear?" she spoke, "Are we the only people out here?" "The only ones studying. Why?" 

"Lets go over there, and.. take care of this." he heard. 

"I think we should leave." Harry urged. "W-why?" she asked, "Oi. Nicki." 

"Ohh. I understand." she said, as Harry dropped his head facing in his lap. "Whatya doing?" "Nothing, Louis. What are you doing?" "Wondering why you're with this faggot." a different voice appeared.

"Seriously, Jack? How the fuck could he be a faggot? You don't even know him." I heard Nicki packing her things, I followed. "Where the fuck you think you're going?" he assumed it was Jack asking him. "He's coming with me you brute, leave him alone." Nicki said, grabbing Harry by his arm and helping him up, also picking up his things.

"Need a girl too save ya." a strong arm grabbed Harry. "Leave him alone." Nicki growled. Harry was left in awe, he didn't exactly know what too do. He felt his glasses stripped from his face. "Well fuck mate, what happened to your eyes?" Jack laughed. "He's blind you dick, now leave him alone." "Yeah mate.. Lets just.. go." The first voice came about. "Shut the fuck Lou." Jack growled before pushing Harry on the ground. "Oh my God!" Nicki exclaimed. 

Harry gasped because it felt like the wind was knocked out of him, but before he could catch his breath, he felt a strong foot make contact with his gut. He groaned.

"Get.. off him!" He heard Nicki struggle. "Get off him Jack. You're being a douche." Louis spoke, but that didn't stop Jack. He punched Harry right in his cheek, his nose automatically flowing with blood.

"You fucking cunt." Nicki yelled, then a slap noise was heard. Harry could only hear the sound of his glasses being broken. "Oh my gosh, Harry." soft hands grabbed for his arms. "Stay the fuck away. Assholes." Nicki spoke helping Harry on to his feet. "Nick.. I'm so sorr-" "Fuck you Lou. I can't believe you let him do that." "C-can you grab my bag please." Harry whispered. "Yes, babe. I- I can't tell you how sorry I am." she began pulling him towards the concrete. "I'm going to take you to my house to get cleaned up, is that okay?" she asked. "Yeah, my mum will have a fit if she sees me." Harry cautioned. "I hope she does, Jack deserves hell for what he just did." 

"So does Louis." she added.

"He tr-tried." "No he didn't Harry. He just stood there." she rubbed his back, then leaned him against cold steel. "Hold on." he heard a door open and close as Nicki placed there things in a back seat. "Here." she handed him a pair of glasses. "You can keep those, no offense but they'll probably look cuter than your original." he placed them on. "So cute." Nicki smiled. "Here, I'm going to put this up your nose, its better for the blood." a thick wad of paper went up Harry's nose, he was curious to know what it was. "Give me one more second... Let me wipe your face really quick." coolness of the toilette felt nice on Harry's dirty skin. He was glad the smell of his blood was almost gone.

"Alright, watch your head." she spoke as Harry got into the car.

Eventually Nicki joined him, turning on the A/C and driving away from the school.

"Listen, I'm really sorry I got you into that. Jack's my.. ex and I don't know he just.. never got over me. But I hope that it doesn't effect.. us like being friends." she sighed. "No its fine really." Harry sighed, his stomach feeling sore.

"So.. we're friends?" he asked.

Nicki laughed, "'Course we're friends donut!" 

~*~*~*~

The next day, Nicki found Harry and took him to all their classes. Sadly they don't have German class together. 

"You'll be alright?" she asked, when she walked him there. "I survived my first day, didn't I?" he asked, smirking. "Not completely. But I'll try and leave early to come get you, okay?" "You don't have to baby me Nick, I'm just blind." "Thats my point dear," she huffed. "I'll see you in lit." 

German was good for Harry, he liked movies and he liked visiting the country. Even though it was the last place he had seen. 

"Heyy uh, you're Harry right?" a familiar voice asked and Harry couldn't help but flinch. "Y-yeah." he stuttered. "I'm awfully sorry about.. about yesterday. Jack's.. " "Its fine," Harry huffed, "No its not. Are you okay though?" "'M fine, no worries." "I should've done something, what he did wasn't right, all because he has a grudge." "Louis.. Its fine. Okay? I'm .. I don't like this whole guilt thing its a bit.. annoying. No offense." "Well sorry." Louis smirked, or at least thats what it seemed like. 

After class, Nicki caught up with Harry. "Harry.. " "Nicki.." he spoke. "I forgot to tell you, I uh. I have a doctors appointment. So I can't give you a ride home, but if you want I can ask one of my friends too gi-" "Its fine, I'll just wait for my mom." "Are you sure?" she asked, "Yeah its.. fine." "Okay." she hugged him, "I'll see you tomorrow." she walked Harry to his next class before she left.

School ended all too quickly and again, Harry waited for it all too clear before he slowly made his way to the front.

But he never made it, he got lost constantly and felt so miserable.

"Need some help mate?" a familiar voice asked.

Harry wanted too say no so badly, "Yes." he huffed. "C'mon then." Louis grabbed his arm. "Wheres Nicki?" he asked. "She had an appointment." "Oh. I'm surprised she left you... Watch out there some steps." Harry held on to the railing, while Louis held on to him. His stick letting him know when there was just concrete. 

"Whens your mum coming?" Louis asked. "Umm. An hour or two, I should probably call her." Harry shrugged, or at least he think he did. "Would you like a ride?" Louis asked, "You're not going to beat me up are you?" Harry asked. "Oh for God's sake no. I'm sorry Harry! Plus I didn't eve-" "Louis, I'm just kidding." he chuckled. "Oh. Fuck you." Louis laughed, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "So do you want a ride or not?" "Yes, please." "Come on then." He lead Harry to his car. 

They settled in and Harry told Louis his address, apparently they lived closer to each other than they thought. "So.. why'd you move?" Louis asked. "Parents.. bullies. That type thing." Harry nodded, rubbing his head. "Headache?" Louis asked. "Yeah. All the sound from school." "So you've dealed with people like Jack before?" "Yeah.. Just not on the first day." Harry laughed. "Well all those people, and Jack can suck it. Let me know if that ever happens again." Louis said. "Alright mate here we are. See you- wait. Sorry." Harry laughed, "Its fine." he opened the door. "Hold on, let me help you." Louis got out and helped Harry out of the car and to his front door. "Here are your things." Louis handed him his school bag. "Thanks Lou." Harry nodded, pulling out his keys, reading the dots for the correct one. 

"Hey Harry.." "Yeah?" "I feel like we got off on the wrong foot, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted too hang out next Friday, go out for pizza or something? Nicki could come if she'd like." Louis suggested. "Uhh.. Yeah. Sure. Thats seems nice." "Alright, around six o'clock Friday?" "Great." Harry sighed. "See you then." Louis walked off and Harry waited till he heard screeching of tires.

~*~Next Friday~*~

"Hey Harry." Nicki walked up to him. "Hi Nicki." "Are you excited about tonight?" she asked, "Yeah a bit. You don't seem so much like it though." "Yeah well.. Neh. Me and Louis haven't talked in a while so I don't know." "Well you don't have to come." Harry suggested. "No, I don't trust him. And I said I was going to take care of you. Plus, I was going to ask you to hang out anyway so.. yeah." Nicki huffed. 

Louis and Harry had talked a lot since the day they started speaking. Louis was kind and nice. Very considerate of Harry, he wasn't sure if it was because he let Harry get his ass kicked, or he was blind. Or that's just how Louis was. 

"Harry." she grabbed his hand. "Yes?" "I'm really glad we're friends." she kissed his cheek. "Same here, darling." "I'll see you in lit?" "Yeah." he sighed. She walked away and he waited for the crowds to clear a bit more so he could move swiftly to class.

"Hey fag." he heard.

A rush of anxiety went through Harry, and he suddenly stopped moving.

"Whats a matter? Don't have Nicki too protect you anymore?" Jack stepped closer. "Whats your problem?" Harry huffed. "You're my problem. You think you can just come up in here, take my girl and my best friend. No. I'm not cool with that." "Maybe its because you're a jerk." Harry spoke bravely.

Then impact hit him directly forehead, pushing him back against the wall. He shuddered reaching for his cane, his last hope. But Jack kicked it out of his hand. "Nope." He growled as he stepped on Harry's hand. "AHHH." Harry groaned, Jack grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and punched Harry one more time in the cheek. "Pl-please.. sstop." Harry shuddered. Another punch was delievered to Harry's right temple and he felt like he was falling.

"Hey!" someone yelled, and Jack's heavy weight was pulled off of Harry. He heard a struggle, and more punches and gasps. He wasn't completely sure what was going on. 

"H-Harry." Louis huffed, as he reached for his shoulder. "Come on. We're leaving." he pulled Harry off the ground, assissting him with his bag and cane. "Whats going on?" Harry gasped. "I uh.. I'm going to take you to my house." "What about Nicki?" Harry asked. "I'll text her." Louis said, as he helped Harry into his car. "Will your Mom mind?" Louis asked, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Harry whispered, "Harry are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" "No..'M fine just.. hot." "Here." Louis turned on the air conditioner. 

"Nicki's on her way." Louis announced getting into the car.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked, "I'm going to report Jack to the dean. I don't like what he's doing to you, all cause he's jealous... There Nick." "What the fuck happened?" she gasped opening the passenger door, then began searching through her bag. "Jack." "I swear, I'm going to beat the shit out of him." she growled, cleaning the blood off of Harry's face. "Oh gosh you're still bleeding." "Why are you putting a tampon in his nose?!" Louis exclaimed. "Because it helps soak up the blood." "So thats what you put up my nose." Harry said calmly. "Oh gosh, Harry.. I'm so sorry. I got you into this mess." "Its fine. You're my only friend." Harry whispered. Louis laughed, "Well thanks mate." 

After Nicki cleaned Harry's face and hands she got into the back seat.

"How are you feeling now?" Louis asked. "Fine. Just.. headache." "Here." Nicki handed him a tablet and water bottle. "Lets just order pizza, we can stay at my house. Parents are out of town." Louis suggested. "Sounds good to me. I gotta go grab my car, I'll meet you there?" "Yeah. Remember where its at?" Louis asked, "Yes dear. Be careful with him." she got out of the car. 

"You saved me." Harry mumbled. "Thats what friends do." Louis smiled. "We're friends?" Louis howled with laughter. "Yes we're friends. Plus I quite like you better than Jack. You're much nicer." Louis said, shifting gears as he pulled into his driveway. 

"Come on in." Louis opened the door. "Do you need me too take you through or.." "Its fine, just let me know if I almost run into anything. " Harry searched around with his cane, hitting a table he turned and found another room. "Is this the kitchen?" "Yup. Would you like anything to drink?" "Do you have any juice?" Harry asked, "Yeah, is grape okay? Its the only kind my sisters' like." Louis explained. "Sure." He heard moving and found a stool to sit on. 

"How long have you umm.. been blind Harry?" "Almost... nine years." "Oh wow.. That must be.." "Difficult?" Harry finished. "Yeah, being able to see, then its taken away. How'd it happen?" he asked. "I was in a car accident when I went to go visit my Dad. It hit a part of my brain and I haven't been able too see since." "Have you tried any surgeries?" Louis asked. "I'm not old enough."

"Can I see your eyes?" Louis asked. "Uhh. They're quite gruesome." Harry spoke. "I'm sure they're.." he pulled off his glasses. "Wow.. They're beautiful. Oh gosh." Louis sighed as he looked in Harry's clouded eyes. They reminded Louis of gray clouds, or movie make-up.

"They're really pretty." Louis smiled. "You're really pretty Harry." he added. "Are you short Louis?" "Well to you.. yeah. You're very tall." "Yeah, I could feel your breath on my collar bone." "Oh.. Right I forgot your senses are heightened a bit. So.. you go by feeling things right?" "Not really, I just imagine people. Its kind of weird I guess, asking people if you can touch their face."

"You can touch my face, if you'd like." Louis suggested.

"I uh.. Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Yes! Of course." Louis took a seat on the stool. "Here." Louis grabbed Harry's hand placing them on his cheeks. "Take your time." Louis sighed, closing his eyes. 

Harry's hand were soft and warm. Just how Louis pictured they would be.

He opened his eyes, observing Harry's concentrated face. His liked how Harry curled his lip, a line formed while he creased his brows. 

"You smile a lot, don't you?" Harry asked, as his fingers traced over the lines on Louis' face. "Yeah." he laughed, and Harry smiled. Running his hands down Louis neck, to his collar bone Louis sucked in air. He felt blood rush to his cheeks. "You smell nice." Harry said, taking his hands off Louis face.

"Thank you." Harry sighed. "Harry." Louis grabbed Harry's hand, butterflies illuminated in Harry's stomach.

"I like you. I really like you. You're great and amaz-" "Knock knock!" Nicki called, and Louis dropped Harry's hand. Harry felt his heart fall into his stomach.

"I already ordered the pizza and picked up some stuff." Nicki pulled a grocery bag behind her. "By stuff you mean... " "Alcohol baby." Nicki pinched Harry's cheek. 

"You should let Harry touch your face Nick." Louis piped.

"Do you want to?" Nicki asked. "Sure." Harry chirped, bring his face up Nicki. "Wow. You're really short." Harry gasped as Louis broke out into crazy laughter. "She's a little hobbit." he managed. "Oh toss off." she giggled, as Harry rubbed his hands over Nicki eyes. "Long lashes." Her cheek bones became more noticiable as she smiled. "You're pretty Nicki." Harry sighed, putting his hands away.

The door bell rang. "Pizza!" Nicki chirped as she went to the door and paid for the pizza. 

"Harry." Louis whispered, and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "Shhhh." he cooed and kissed Harry's cheek before going to help Nick with the pizza.

"I uhh.." Harry leaned against the kitchen sink; weak kneed. 

"Okay." Nicki walked in setting down the pizza. "Take a seat babe." Nicki helped Harry on a stool. "Here's your pizza, blow on it a bit. And.. give me a second." Harry heard a mixture of liquids and a bit of ice being added. 

"Don't tell your mum. I still want her too like me." Nicki handed him a drink. "If you don't like it, I'll pour you regular juice." Harry could hear her smile. He brought the drink up to his lips, swallowing the tangy, burning liquid. "Its.. ahh.. good." "Burns a bit, yeah?" "Just a bit." "Mind making me one Nicki?" Louis came in the kitchen. "Sure thing." she did. 

"I haven't been in your house in forever Lou." she spoke. "I'm sorry about that." "Its fine, I'm glad you choose Jack over me. 'Cause now you know what a dickhead he is." Nicki, handed him a drink, they sat around eating pizza and breadsticks. "Where are your sisters?" Nicki asked. "They're with mum and dad on vacation, I told them I didn't want to go." "Oh, Harry, is Anne okay with you being with us?" "Yeah, 'course, she likes you so she said we could hang out as long as we'd like." "Wow.. so you really don't get out much." Nicki spoke. "Hardly, not a lot of people want to hang out with the blind kid. Kind of hard to go to the movies." 

"Well.. I don't really fancy movies, so being friends with the blind kid is perfect for me." Nicki said, then kissed Harry's cheek. "Same." Louis spoke taking a drink. 

Time went by and the three friends put on music and blasted.

Harry was having the time of his life.

Even though he couldn't see anything, he knew the people around him were happy, and that made him even happier and so.. alive.

"Wh-where's the bathroom?" Harry asked, "Here." Louis grabbed his arm taking him in and closing the door.

"Nicki," Louis said. "Yeah?" "I.. I like him. A lot." Louis hushed. "No! Whyyyyy? I like him too! Dammit Louis." Nicki drunkenly sighed. "He's just soo.. amazing." Louis cooed, smiled more than he ever has. "Well.. If he makes you happy." Nicki grabbed Louis' cheek, and kissed his forehead. "Sometimes I wish you weren't secretly gay. I would let you fuck me all the time you have no idea." Nicki sighed. "I'm glad you've kept my secret for so long, you're the only person I can talk to about it."

"Hellooooo." Harry stumbled in. "Oh gosh! Harry! Dance with me!" Nicki stood up grabbing hold of Harry, putting his hands on her hips. "I like slow songs,"she kissed at his cheek. "I've never danced with anyone before." he huffed. They swayed with the slow music, keeping up with each other even though Nicki almost fell a few times. "You're pretty good at it." she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you happy Harry?" she asked. "Yes. Are you happy Nicki?" "I'm happy, but then I'm also sad." "Why is that?" Harry asked, putting his neck in Nicki's shoulder. "It doesn't matter... Oh my gosh! Louis! Harry! Lets play spin the bottle!" she took herself out of Harry's grip. "You twat, theres not enough people." Louis laughed, "Well.. then lets just make out with each other." she winked.

"Harry darling, take a seat." she sat Harry down next her grabbing on to his arms. "So Harry, assuming you're not around people much, I'm guessing you've never kissed a girl." Nicki, smiled, Harry became nervous, because all of a sudden he remembered that not too long ago him and Louis shared a sweet kiss in the kitchen. 

But Louis' not a girl so.. 

"Yeah, never kissed a girl." Harry slurred a bit. "Would you like too?" "Oh, don't pressure the kid," Louis sighed, laying on his side, his elbow supporting him. "No, no its fine... Yes, I would like too very much a lot actually." Harry laughed at himself. "Okay, c'mere." Nicki pulled him a bit closer. "I'll be gentle." she whispered in his ear, then pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Harry closed his eyes as Nicki pressed her lips to his. 

He took note that he could taste the alcohol on her lips, and that he wasn't as comfortable with the kiss as he hoped. Louis' voice popped in his mind, and pushed Nicki away. "Wow." she sighed. "That was lovely." she smiled, then pulled Harry in for one more peck. "Okay. Louis. Your turn." she laughed, gripping his neck pressing her lips to his. 

It was uncomfortable for the both of them.

Its not like the two haven't kissed before. 

When Louis was finding himself, Nicki was the first girl he ever kissed, touch, tasted. He was grateful for her, and if he wasn't gay, she would've been his.

"You're still a great kisser." Louis whispered. "Too bad you like dick." she snapped. 

"Guys..." she began to sob a bit. "This has been the most fun I've had in a long time." tears formed in Nicki's eyes, Harry crawled over to her, but accidently stepped on her foot. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head. 

She sniffed her tears away, "Harry.." "Yeah?" he asked, "Have you ever touched a girl?" she asked.

"Because.. I want you to touch. I want you to touch me, I want to feel something. And I know you never have. And it'd be weird if Louis touched me, so just.. here." she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. Motioning his fingers to squeeze. The sensation was foreign to Harry. He knew what boobs were, he remembers looking at a dirty magazine before he lost his sight, he imagined thats what Nicki's boob looked like, except smaller because thats what it felt like. She moaned a bit under his touch, as he brought the other hand to her breast. He could hear Louis huffing. "She's so dramatic." "Shut the fuck up Louis, you loved it when we were together." she started crying again, and Harry didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her. 

But with all the alcohol in her system, she vomited on him.

"Dammit, Nicki." Louis groaned getting up, "Here Harry, don't move and I'll grab you a towel." Harry did as he was told, and didn't move an inch. He could hear Nick throwing her guts up, crying and begging to feel something.

Harry felt sad because he wasn't attracted to Nicki like that.

Though she was the only female he had ever really talked too, and she was nice and from what Harry felt and was told, she was beautiful.

Ever since Louis and Harry began talking, he's developed feelings for the lad. But he didn't realize it till Louis kissed him.

What made Louis kiss Harry?

Does Louis feel the same?

"Harry, I'm sorry I'm taking forever. I'm just going to take her to our guest bedroom, I'll be right back." Louis yelled going to the right of Harry, to what he was guessing was the guest bed room.

"Oh gosh, you're covered. Okay here strip off." Louis tugged on Harry's shirt. "I'll start the shower for you." Louis said, "Wait." Harry huffed. 

"Louis.. I want.. I want you too kiss me again. Please." Harry whispered. Louis let out a long breath, before grabbing Harry's head and forcefully placing his lips on his. 

Kissing was definitely foreign to Harry. But Louis made him feel comfortable. He pulled on Louis, forcing him straddle his waist, rutting his hips against his Harry felt himself growing hard. 

He really doesn't get out much, its so easy for him to get excited.

"Okay. Umm.. Babe. Let me wash these and then.. we'll go upstairs." Louis pulled away. "Can we kiss some more?" Harry asked willingly, "Yes dear, and more." Louis kissed his cheek. "And more..." Harry whispered to himself. Then brought his hand over to his crotch, granting a bit of relief to himself.

"Come'on beautiful." Louis helped Harry up, they traveled up the stairs, taking their time, kissing every few steps.

"Do you like kissing me Harry?" Louis asked, as he stripped off his clothes. "Yes, do you like kissing me.?" "Yeah, you're my favorite person too kiss." 

"Harry, I don't want to... I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Louis sighed. "You're not. If anything, I want you to take advantage. I've always kind of felt something for you. I didn't realize till you kissed me but yeah.. I want to experience things.. with you, Lou." 

Harry's sweet words clenched Louis' heart, and pressed his lips gently against the blind boys'. "Are you ready now?" Louis asked. Taking in a few deep breaths, Harry nodded, "Please be gen-" "I will dear." Louis pecked his cheek. 

"Lay down." Louis spoke, Harry did as he was told, Louis made a quick work of Harry's jeans, pushing the fabric down his legs. Taking off his trousers as well so they were both in their underwear, Louis hopped on Harry's waist again placing soft kisses all over his chest. "So soft Lou." Harry whimpered, whilst rubbing up and down his bare-back. Moving his hips against Harry's, Louis felt himself growing painfully hard and Harry was as well. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good love." Louis purred, pulling off Harry's boxers, trailing kisses across the fine hairs below his belly button. Not wasting anytime, he quickly took Harry's hard dick into his mouth. 

Whining at how good Louis was with his mouth, Harry was in a cloud of pure pleasure. Loving every moment that was happening. Loving Louis' mouth it was so warm and wet. He loved it all and never wanted to let it go.

"Mmm.. Lou. My stomach feels a bit.. tight." "Hold it dear." Lou took his mouth of Harry. "I want to t-touch you." Harry reached for Louis. Straddling his waist once more, Louis let Harry do whatever he wished on the older boy. Pulling down his briefs, he took hold of Louis painful hard on. "Pump." Louis croaked, Harry licked his hand first before stroking Louis slowly. "Don't be afraid love." he murmured, noticing Harry's unsure movements. Moving his hand at a good speed, Louis began moaning and moaning, calling Harry's name. "You're doing so good angel," he ran his fingers through Harry's sweaty curls. "Amazing." he sighed. 

"Harry..." Louis pulled away, feeling his climax in the pit of his stomach. "Yes love?" Harry sat up, feeling for Louis' face. Once he found it, he placed heavy kisses on his lips. "I'm going to ride you." Louis hissed, the seductive tone made Harry moan. "If its okay with you baby." he whispered, kissing along Louis' pulse point. "Your hearts beating fast." he commented. "Because I'm so.. happy." Louis smiled, a small thing of tears forming in his eyes.

Pulling lube from his drawer Louis coated his fingers, "I'm sorry I can't you know.." Harry sighed, "Its fine. I like stretching myself." Louis gasped as his fingers penetrated his hole. "How does it feel Lou?" Harry asked, stroking Louis arms. "Fu-fucking fantastic oh gosh." he let out a breath whilst sticking another finger inside himself. "I bet you look so beautiful." Harry sighed. 

"I'm ready." Louis sighed, taking hold of Harry's cock, placing it at his entrance. Lowering himself on it, he took his sweet time. Moving his hips up on down, drawing out everything because it felt like they had forever.

"I wish.. you could ah. see me." Louis huffed, bouncing up and down on Harry's lap. "Ahh. Fu-fuck Lou. I'm gonna cum." Harry whined. "Cum inside me." Louis begged, and that did it. Harry released himself completely into Louis, 'ah's and 'oh fucks' were falling from his pretty plump lips. The sight of Harry falling apart made Louis release, without even touching himself. He coated Harry's chest with white ribbon, Harry swiped his thumb across a bead of cum, bringing it up to his mouth. "Mmmm.. So good Lou." Harry sighed, kissing Louis. 

"I love this." Louis sighed, clinging on to Harry as they laid in bed.

"Me, too." Harry kissed his forehead.

~*~*3 years later*~*~

"I'll be out here waiting for you love." Louis kissed Harry's hand. "Next time, I'll actually see you." Harry smiled. "See you then, no pun intended." Louis laughed as the nurse took Harry to the surgery room.

"He'll be fine Lou," Nicki comforted him. "I'm scared." "Of what darling?" she patted his shoulder. "I'll be too ugly for him." he pouted. "I doubt it. Baby Lou, Harry fell in love with who you are as a person, not for what you look like. And if anything, thats probably the best part of it all." Nicki kissed Louis' cheek. 

"Mostly.. I just can't wait too see his eyes. They usually have that gray cloud over them. Now, I'll see them. I bet they're beautiful." "Of course! Have you seen Anne's eyes, they're fucking beautiful." "Thanks Nicki!" Anne yelled from the waiting room. 

***

"He's wants too see you." the doctor came up to Louis. Nicki smiled and squeezed Louis' hand. "Good luck bird." she whispered as Louis followed the doctor to the room. 

Taking in a deep breath, Louis walked into the room, anxiety churning in his stomach.

"Hello beautiful." Harry cooed, and Louis cried, as he looked at the gleaming, green orbs.

***

"Wow. Our flats really beautiful." Harry smiled, as he walked into their house. "You were right about getting wood floors, they look much nicer than carpet." Louis laughed. "Much nicer." he repeated. 

"Come'on." he grabbed at Harry's hand, "I'm going to give you a bath." He kissed Harry's cheek. Going down the hall to their room.

"Strip for me baby." Louis tugged at the hem of Harry's t-shirt, and unbuttoned his pants taking them off his boxers along with them.

Louis ran the water as Harry climbed in. "Are you going to join me?" "No. I don't smell as bad as you." "Toss off." Harry laughed, punching him in the arm. 

After Harry's warm bath Louis took him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed.

"I'm going to make love you to." he licked a stripe up Harry's neck.

"Oh god." Harry whined, as Louis took all his clothes off. "You're more beautiful than I imagined." he was struck by Louis' tan skin.

"Oh hush." Louis pushed him back a bit then lowered himself in-between Harry's legs, kissing the insides of his thighs. "Urrhgmmm." Harry made an incoherent noise. Louis placed his tongue over Harry's hole, licking around and around. Harry moaned, bucking his hips. "Fuck Lou." he sighed. Sticking his tongue inside Harry's silk walls, sticking a finger inside as well, looking for Harry's prostate.

"Ah fuck." Harry hushed when he felt Louis' finger.

"More babe." Harry grinded himself against Louis' finger, he tried so hard too ignore the burning sensation but it wasn't as strong since he still had a bit of medicine in his blood. 

"L-louis baby, I'm ready." he whined, "Okay baby." Louis placed his weight on Harry, sucking on his nipple. "Dammit Louis. You fucking tease." Harry panted bucking his hips. Louis winked as he grabbed for the lube, coating his dick fairly and spreading some around Harry's hole. 

Aligning himself, Louis pushed in.

"Shit." Harry groaned. "Please.. don't move yet." Harry sighed, feeling himself stretch. Louis kissed at his neck, "Okay. I'm ready." he nodded. Louis moved his hips, slowly. Going all the way in and all the way out. Eventually he got to a good pattern, making himself and Harry feel amazing but not all the way there. 

Hands were tickled lightly along Louis' sides, making him thrust harder. "Ahhh shit. Lou that feels so good. Damn Lou." Harry breathed. "You look so beautiful, falling apart while you're inside oh my.. faa-uck. I love you." Harry scratched lines in Lou's back. "Shit." Louis huffed as he moved his hips a bit faster. "I'm going to cum." Harry whispered, as his hand traveled to his red, leaking cock. "No." Louis swatted it away. "You can cum without touching yourself, uhh.. I know you can." Harry moaned at Louis' rough, concentrated tone. "Shit." he cursed, as he moved his hips upward, his balls grazing against Louis' stomach. 

"Ahhh uhh uh," he moaned, then white cum shot from the head of his dick, coating his chest and reaching up to his chin. Louis loved making Harry cum, it was his favorite thing. Louis soon followed after, falling on top of the curly-haired guy. 

"I love you Harry. You beautiful green-eyed boy." Louis kissed his plump heart shaped lips.

"I love you, my pretty Lou." he laughed, cuddling with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved/Hated it? Let me know xx


End file.
